


Oblivious

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lesbian AU, kiara is a bicon, kyne is smart but also dumb when it comes to girls, maths shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Kiara complains about hot people being rude and Kyne takes to explaining it with math. she's smart but an idiot when it comes to girls, especially Kiara.
Relationships: Kyne/Kiara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> so i low key wrote this inspired by one of kyne's tiktoks and bc zyan's been pushing this ship and im a sucker for a good crack ship, so here we are and i thought this was cute. 
> 
> self promo bc ofc i do, follow me on tumblr @soulfulwinter and send me asks if u wanna.

“Why are hot people always so rude.” Kiara groaned, complaining to Kyne about a recent bad date. 

“Do you want a comforting answer or me to tell you the actual logic behind it.” The answer came out somewhat monotone, Kyne was focused on her work, but still attempted to respond. It was appreciated, it made Kiara feel like they were closer than she gave them credit for. Few people managed to pull Kyne’s focus from her math work, let alone hold a conversation while she did it. 

“There’s logic behind it? Go on, teach me, oh smart one.” Kyne’s let out at, quickly moving to sit next to Kiara on their couch, she brought along the board she was doing calculations on, erasing it quickly and eyeing up her roommate with an excited gleam in her eyes. 

Kiara could only watch with a smile, it made her almost giddy to see the glee in her friend’s eyes at explaining something. She had to assume it was going to get mathematical but maybe it would work for a good distraction.

“So, I have two logical reasons. The first one is short, it’s because you went on a date with a man and men kind of just suck.” Kyne paused, attempting to ignore the flutter in her chest as Kiara laughed. There was something about the French-Canadian that made her lose her cool constantly. But that was not going to get in the way of her math explanation. 

“It’s a good example of Berkson’s fallacy. Say you were able to rank everyone on a scale of looks and personality. It would look something like this.” Kyne quickly scribbled down a scatter graph, labeled as nice to mean on one axis and pretty to ugly on the other. She gestured to the top right side of the graph, the people who were kind and pretty. She continued, pointing out the rude and pretty and ugly and rude people. 

“You think hot people are rude because of personal experience, right?” Kiara nodded, seeming very invested into what Kyne was saying. “So, you would date someone less attractive if they were nice, and maybe someone who was a little boring if they were hot. But if someone was ugly and mean, you wouldn’t get to know them, they wouldn’t be on your radar. So all those people are out of sight and out of mind. So this gets rid of all those people from this graph.” She erased the ugly and mean part of the graph, with Kiara watching intently, nodding along with a keen interest in her eyes.

“So then there looks like there's a negative correlation. As you said, hot people are so often rude. But that's because your dating experience is limited to this smaller group of people.” She concluded, putting down the board and glancing at Kiara. Kyne couldn’t help but feel a little flustered at the way her roommate was staring at her as if she had just explained the cure for world hunger. 

“That’s really smart. You know, I think I know someone who’s both pretty and nice.” Kiara smiled, her heart warmed by seeing Kyne speak about something she found interesting. It was adorable to watch. 

“Oh? Who?” Although she hid it well, Kyne felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. Of course, someone had caught Kiara’s attention, she had no shortage of men and women after her. Kiara only winked in response. But it didn’t make sense, why would she be winking at her. That insinuates something Kiara would never do.

“Do you have something in your eye?”

Any soft feelings inside Kiara were quickly replaced by bafflement. Was Kyne serious? Why was she like this?

“You know for someone so smart, you can be really stupid sometimes.” While Kyne looked annoyed at the statement, Kiara continued before she could reply. “It’s okay though, you’re cute when you’re stupid. Which is all the time.” 

Kyne wanted to be annoyed at the insults but her heart was doing flips at Kiara calling her cute. But before she could attempt to stutter out a response, Kiara acted on an impulse, quickly pulling her into a short kiss. Kiara herself was shocked when Kyne returned the kiss. Something changed between the pair. The usually talkative Kyne was silent, with Kiara grinning at her. 

“Hey, maybe I would have a good date if you came out with me sometime.” If she had been flustered previously, Kyne had now gone into a straight-up gay panic. She could only nod in agreement, physically unable to utter a word.

“Oh, did I leave you speechless?” Kiara winked again, almost destroying her roommate in the process. The nod was all she needed. If this was her reaction to flirting then there was a lot more fun to be had.


End file.
